


Swell

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Bruises, Cisgender Character, Consensual, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Name-Calling, Painplay, Power Bottom, Punishment, Sadism, Safewords, Trans Character, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, Levi was handling the hours and interviews and stress just fine.  Jean knows he doesn’t <i>need</i> a scene, he’d just enjoy the fuck out of it.  And Jean would, too, for more than just helping his boyfriend relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swell

**Author's Note:**

> read tags for tws

Jean’s woken from sweet, peaceful sleep at 5:30 in the goddamn morning by the blaring trill of a vuvuzela. He groans and shoves his pillow over his ears. He’s never going to get used to that.

“Why?”

Levi shuts the alarm off without answering and just pops of bed, like he’s never been tired in his life. He doesn’t even need coffee to wake up, _what the hell._

“How d’ya do that,” he mumbles into his pillow. He hears Levi unpacking his bag and changing into a clean pair of clothes.

“I’m leaving my bag here. I’ll call you later,” he says. 

“Mmmnn.”

Levi kisses Jean’s head and leaves the room. Jean hears the door shut and lock behind him, then rolls over and goes back to sleep.

-

When Levi calls, a bit after one, Jean’s been awake for a few hours. He’s got the day off, unlike some stupidly busy businessmen who work weekends. He’s about to leave to get lunch with Mikasa when his phone rings.

“Yeah,” he answers. 

“I have to keep this short, appointment in five. Tonight-“ Levi stops.

“Yes?”

“You- shit, why didn’t I text, fuck-“

“Great question, Levi.”

“Shut up,” he snaps. “Shit, no- sorry- fuck-“

Levi’s so cute when he’s flustered. “Do your secretaries know what a pottymouth you have?”

Levi ignores his question. “Fuck- okay, just- can you... get a thing ready?"

“What thing?” he asks innocently. He’s pretty sure he knows what Levi wants, but it’s so fun listening to him fumble. 

“You know what I fucking- shit-“ Jean hears muffled sounds of Levi telling someone to give him a moment, then, to him, “Please.”

“Sure thing, you dirty slut.”

Levi chokes on his coffee and Jean laughs, and the line goes quiet.

-

Levi’s been stretched pretty thin lately. A few months ago, some business magazine had interviewed him about his methods. Jean only found out last week, because Levi apparently had no idea that would ever matter. 

“No one even reads them. They’re just ad space disguised as entrepreneur ego-fap,” he said. He was wrong. A few days after the magazine was distributed, he was flooded with calls, emails, prospects- “a clusterfuck of bullshit.”

Levi had awful people skills. Jean found it charming, but he knew investors wouldn’t. He hired Levi a financial advisor and an etiquette coach, both of whom Levi hated for being “insufferable prickfaces you shouldn’t bother to waste money on,” but Jean had more than enough money to make sure his boyfriend didn’t get himself blacklisted.

All things considered, Levi was handling the hours and interviews and stress just fine. Jean knows he doesn’t _need_ a scene, he’d just enjoy the fuck out of it. And Jean would, too, for more than just helping his boyfriend relax.

-

Levi comes back at 6:30 and sighs the second he closes the door. Jean doesn’t have to ask if it was a rough day.

“What have you eaten?” Jean asks.

Levi looks away. “We can eat later.”

“What have you eaten,” he repeats.

“A donut.” Jean glares at him. “You have no idea how busy-“

“You’re not _that_ busy, Levi. C’mon.” He grabs his coat and Levi’s hand and takes him to a Korean place down the street. 

Levi blushes when Jean orders for him.

Jean doesn’t ask him about work.

They take the scenic route back, making sure the food won’t cause them any deeply unsexy stomach trouble later. Levi is actually smiling and talking freely by the time they get back to the apartment.

“Take a shower, okay?” Jean asks. “Then we’ll start.”

Levi nods. 

Levi steps in the room with dewey skin not five minutes later wearing nothing but a towel. Jean turns his phone off. He’s glad Levi’s quick, because he’s been looking forward to this for too long.

“Take that off,” he says. Levi, of course, starts folding the towel, and moves to set it on the dresser. “No. On the floor.”

Levi hesitates before obeying. That’s fine. They just started. Jean would work the resistance out of him with time.

“Hands and knees.”

Levi’s face draws up in disgust. It’s a lot to ask, so soon, which is exactly why Jean’s asking.

“Wait- no, we-“ Levi starts.

Jean cuts him off. “Why do you think you can question me?” He’ll be punished for that later.

Levi’s cheeks flush. “Sorry, sir.” 

“Down.”

Levi gets on his hands and knees and Jean can plainly see how much it repulses him to dirty up his shower-fresh skin.

“Come here,” Jean says.

When Levi reaches the chair that Jean’s sitting in, Jean grabs him by the hair and forces him to look up at him. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are. Do you think I’m gonna kiss your ass because you got a promotion?” He tightens his grip in Levi’s hair and it’s so fucking hot how Levi cries in pain. “Answer me.”

“No, sir,” he wheezes. His face is so beautiful when he’s hurt.

“Right. I don’t give a fuck. You’re here to please me, nothing else. Is that clear?” Levi nods. “Speak.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jean lets go and pushes him back, and Levi whimpers like a wounded puppy.

“God, you’re such a weird little slut.”

Levi bites his lip and clenches his fists. He’s so hard, Jean would bet he’d like nothing more than to jerk off on the carpet while Jean calls him names. But this isn’t about what Levi wants.

“Ready to please me?”

Levi looks up and nods frantically.

Jean smirks. “Get my pants off. Teeth only.”

Levi gets to work, carefully puling the zipper down to not catch any of Jean’s pubes in it. He almost always gets his lip caught in the zipper, and today is no different. He pauses halfway. Jean acts like he doesn’t care. “ _Today_ , slut.”

When Levi finally gets it down and pulls back, Jean grabs his head. He sticks his fingers in his pliant mouth and assesses the damage. It’s not a bad cut, mostly on the inside of his lip. A few drops of blood peek out from the tear, but it's no worse than an accidental mouth bite. Jean lets go and wipes his spitty, bloody fingers dry on Levi’s face. Fuck, it’s so hot how he just takes it.

“Make me come. Use your hands, too,” Jean says. 

Levi takes off his pants almost desperately, which makes Jean laugh. Then he just fucking stares at his crotch, sniffs it like a sick dog. Buries his gross little face in his mons and just breathes him. The bit of pressure feels good, but he’s not going to let this continue for long. He knows Levi loves the smell in a pretty kinky way, and Jean doesn’t give a fuck about Levi’s kinks right now. He’s a few seconds from slapping him into action when Levi licks a slow stripe up his sex.

Jean gasps, it feels amazing. He knows some doms like to hide their pleasure, equating stoicism to power. Jean vaguely understands the appeal, but fuck that. His pleasure isn’t a weakness. He likes moaning, and he’s not going to edit his sexual preferences for his sub. It also makes it a fuck of a lot easier to communicate what he likes.

Levi rubs at Jean’s lips with fingertips as he licks patterns over him. Predictable patterns, Jean starts to realize.

“That’d better not be the alphabet, slut.”

Levi tenses up. _Gotcha._ He pulls Levi’s hair, digs his nails into his scalp. “Don’t waste my time with that shit.”

Levi plants a hand over Jean’s clit, rubbing to keep his arousal up, and starts apologizing with his spittle-wet, swollen mouth.

Jean forces his head back where he wants it. “Show me how sorry you are.”

Levi groans and plants his lips over Jean’s clit. _Finally_ , he gets his little fingers in his snatch. _About fucking time._ Jean groans when he presses them _just right_ against his walls. He starts sucking gently at his nub, thrusting up against his spot and Jean’s body twitches with pleasure. He bucks against Levi’s mouth, getting the friction he needs, and Levi gives him everything he can. 

When Jean starts to arch, Levi works harder, works him right through his orgasm and keeps it going as long as possible, until Jean pushes him away.

Jean sighs and watches Levi while he enjoys the afterglow. His flushed face is covered in come and sweat, and his wet hair sticking to his forehead. He doesn’t seem miffed in the least that his bare skin is touching the dirty carpet. Jean can already see him leaking pre.

“Such a good slut.”

“Thank you, sir,” Levi says weakly.

Jean presses his foot against Levi’s cock and Levi d bites his swollen lip. “What are you gonna do about this?” he teases.

Levi doesn’t hesitate to answer. “Whatever you want me to, sir.”

“That’s right. Sit on the bed, face the bathroom.”

Levi sits down and Jean just watches him for a while. Jean can tell he wants to look up, to ask something, or start jerking himself off. Instead, he keeps his balled fists at his sides and twitches in anticipation.

Jean pulls the blindfold from the back pocket of his pants and gets up. He puts it on over Levi’s eyes before he has a chance to see what it is. Then, he pushes Levi down on his stomach and waits. Levi squirms, and his hips start moving against the sheets. Jean swats his shoulder and he stops.

“Don’t hump the bed.”

“Sorry, sir.”

Jean waits to make sure he won’t start up again before he gets a bamboo skewer off his dresser. This, this is why he was _so_ excited for tonight. He’d never pushed Levi this far and he almost creamed himself, imagining Levi’s fear.

He drags the skewer lightly along Levi’s back and Levi jolts. When Jean presses it into his back, he actually _whines_. 

He wouldn’t be so afraid if he could see it. But he can’t.

Jean brings it to a meaty chunk in the middle of Levi’s shoulderblades and presses. He’s not breaking the skin, not yet. “What do you think this is, slut?”

Levi swallows. “Needle.”

Jean doesn’t confirm or deny. He trails the skewer down, past Levi’s hips, poking various spots along the way, leaving small red dots littered on his skin. When he reaches the mound of Levi’s ass, though, Levi tenses up wrong.

Jean waits for a safeword, but he doesn’t give it. So, Jean starts to run the skewer down between his cheeks. Levi stiffens.

“Jean.”

Jean pulls the skewer away and tosses it on the other side of the room. Yeah, that was kind of fucked up, he should have asked before. “Levi? Wanna stop?”

The tension starts to drain from Levi’s posture. “No, just- no more of that.”

“Okay.” Jean kisses his back. “Sure you don’t want me to rim you and go to bed?”

Levi seems to debate it. “Later?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, gimme a second.” Jean needs to reorganize the scene. “Was it the needle thing?”

“No. No sharps in my ass, ever.".

Jean smirks. _Reasonable_. “Sure, yeah. You fine with pain, though? For tonight.”

Levi’s hips jerk a little and Jean’s pretty sure it was involuntary. “Yeah, please.”

“Wow, skanky.”

“Scene?”

“Sure.”

Levi’s hips move against the sheets again and Levi slaps his ass hard. Levi moans. “What did I tell you?”

“No humping the bed, sir.”

“Right.” Jean massages the flesh and scoots down to get his mouth around the skin where Levi’s thighs meet his ass. He kisses it sweetly, once, before sucking hard against as much as his mouth can get at. Levi groans when Jean starts adding teeth to wreck the skin further.

Jean doesn’t let up until there’s an angry, dark mark left behind. When he looks up, Levi’s drooling and clutching the sheets with white knuckles. Jean takes a moment to admire his work. Levi won’t be able to walk, let alone sit on that comfy rolling chair, without being reminded what a dirty little sub he is at home.

Jean presses a finger into the bruise, and Levi jolts and whines. 

“Jerk yourself off.” He’s not sure if Levi got soft at some point, and he needs himself hard for the next part. He doesn’t let his finger up when Levi raises his hips to make room for his hand, and it just digs in deeper. 

Levi snivels and starts furiously jerking off his stiff cock.

“God, you’re gross.”

Levi nods.

“How close are you?” Jean asks.

“ _Nnn,_ not quite-“

“Turn over.”

Levi keeps jerking off as he turns on his back, such a good boy.

“Sit on your hands.”

Jean gets a condom and lube from his dresser. He quickly applies them to Levi’s cock.

“Can you get me off?” Jean goads, “Or will your hair trigger act up if I start slapping you around?”

“Please.”

Jean slaps his face.

“Answer my question, slut.”

“No, I won’t come, sir.”

“You’ll regret it if you fuck up.”

Levi bites his lip. “I know. I promise.”

“Not enough. What’ll you do?”

“I- I’ll get you off, as many times as you want-“

Jean sighs, _boring._ “You do that anyways.”

“I’ll- I’ll wear a plug to bed!”

“Better. What else?”

“I’ll lick your shoes clean every day for a week.” Jean can see him recoil at the thought. He knows from experience that something like that might make him vomit. _That’s_ a punishment.

“Perfect, you disgusting little fuck. Remember that.”

Jean doesn’t give him any more warning before he straddles his hips and sinks down on his cock. Levi makes a pathetic noise and Jean relishes the way it feels, hot and wet and filling him up just right. He starts rocking on him and they both groan.

Jean watches Levi’s face as he takes his pleasure. He’s an open book like this, Jean can see the way every squeeze and thrust is wrecking him. And he can see exactly when Levi starts frantically losing his will to hold out.

“Don’t even fucking think about it, slut.” Jean’s not there yet, he needs at least another five minutes. He doesn’t want Levi to lick his shoes, he wants to fucking come.

Levi trembles. “P-Permission to touch you?”

Jean slaps him in the face. He hopes it won’t send him over the edge. Oh well, he can just have Levi use a toy on him if it does.

“Sir!” he adds hastily.

“Granted.”

Jean laughs, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Levi move so fast or clumsily as he feels around for Jean’s clit. He presses his thumb just right, and _finally,_ Jean’s getting there. The plateau starts to peak, and his orgasm builds like a bubbling pot.

“Fuck, yes-“ he moans, “I’m gonna- god, you filthy little- call yourself a slut, say it.”

“I’m a slut,” Levi moans.

 _Fuck_. Jean’s so close. “More.”

“I’m a dirty little slut-“

“Fuck, yes- oh, _fuck-_ “

“A pathetic whore-“

Jean clamps his hand over Levi’s thumb, pressing and rubbing just the way he needs while he comes, his back arching sharply.

When he comes down, he hears Levi rambling.

“…to come, please, sir, permission-“

“You wanna come now?” Jean asks lazily. He rocks his hips a little and Levi’s whole body shakes.

“Please, sir.”

“Go ahead.”

Levi makes a gorgeous little sound when he finally lets go. Jean wishes he could see his eyes. He pulls off the blindfold kisses him while he comes down. He runs his palms over his skin, letting him know it’s over.

“Be right back,” Jean whispers eventually.

Levi opens his eyes for the first time. They’re a little vacant, but he nods.

Jean comes back with some Vaseline, a clean towel, and a cloth-wrapped ice pack. He applies the Vaseline to Levi’s lip, tenderly with his pointer finger and places the ice pack under Levi’s bruise. Then, he starts to clean up Levi’s mess from where it’d pooled up in the condom. Levi’s still twitching a little.

“That was wonderful,” Jean says with a soft smile.

“Yeah.”

“Sorry about the bamboo thing.”

Levi blinks. “What.” 

_Oh, right, he didn’t see it_. “The… the needle?” Jean points at the skewer, on the floor across the room. 

Levi grimaces. “You were gonna stick that up my ass?”

“No, dude, just like, trace the rim. Freak you out a little.”

“And _I’m_ the sick fuck?”

Jean snirks and kisses Levi again.


End file.
